Pour un prince fou et un coeur qui ne bat pas
by Embellina
Summary: Le monde est en ruine, les Akumas ont gagné la guerre. Les humains se tournent vers leur dernier espoir. Ils envoient l'une des leurs dans le passé pour changer le futur. Une sorcière à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, une Noé qui a repris ses esprits et une exorciste dont l'innocence tient plus de la magie que du divin... toutes contre un prince fou et un coeur qui ne bat pas.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: l'univers et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à ****Hoshino Katsura**

**Je remercie mon amie qui a dessiné mes personnages.**

** Prologue**

_2013, quelque part en Angleterre_

Je courrais vers l'endroit indiqué par notre chef. Mes poumons brûlaient et ça faisait plus de deux jours que je ne sentais plus mes jambes. J'avais la vue embrouillée et j'étais au bout de mes forces. Je ne savais pas combien de temps mes jambes pourraient davantage me supporter. La fatigue m'avait déjà totalement gagnée et uniquement mon envie de survie me permettait encore de tenir debout. J'avais pour seul réconfort, quand la nuit tombait, la tendre lumière de la lune qui me remplissait de sa douce énergie. J'eus à peine pu savourer ses bienfaits, car j'entendis, à peine à un mètre de moi sur la gauche, l'obus d'Akuma explosé. Je lâchai un juron : il était beaucoup trop près. Je perdais du terrain. Ils me rattraperaient et je subirais le même sort que mon escorte : un terrible poison me serait injecté et je finirai en poussière.

Une cruelle racine qui sortait de terre causa ma chute. Je me retrouvai face contre terre. J'arrivais à flairer la sombre aura des démons qui se rapprochait.

J'allais utiliser le peu de force qu'il me restait si je voulais demeurer en vie. Je n'avais plus le choix. J'adressai une prière silencieuse à mon astre céleste. Mon corps engagea sa transformation. Je percevais l'énergie lunaire qui circulait dans mes veines. Mes longs cheveux noirs de jais pâlissaient pour finir par être constitués que de blanc. Je me couvrais d'un magnifique pelage clair. Je me remis sur mes pattes et je recommençai à courir. Mes sens s'aiguisèrent. Je pouvais sentir les akumas derrière moi perdre du terrain par rapport à la louve que je suis devenue. Je hurlais à la lune pour la remercier de la force qu'elle m'avait donnée. Je fixai mon œil rouge et mon autre couleur azur sur la clairière. Ma course était enfin terminée! Six mages attendaient à l'entrée. Une fois que j'eus pénétré dans la clairière, les sorciers en sortir pour retenir les monstres. Encore davantage de morts… Nos sortilèges pouvaient affaiblir les montres, mais pas les tuer. Seul un exorciste en avait le pouvoir et ça faisait plus d'un siècle que le dernier était tombé.

Arrivée à destination, je regagnais l'apparence d'une femme de 23 ans. Mes poils blancs se changeaient en cheveux noirs. Mes pattes reprirent la forme de jambe et mes sens perdirent de leur efficacité, mais ils étaient toujours plus aiguisés que ceux d'une simple humaine. Je titubais légèrement en me mettant sur mes pieds. Le passage entre deux corps était épuisant. L'ennui de la transformation était la nudité qui s'en suivait, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'en gênais plus. Je n'avais rien à cacher. J'étais belle comme toutes mes ancêtres sorcières de lune. J'avais des formes plutôt flatteuses. Ma peau était bien plus pâle que celle de la plupart des humains et mes yeux étaient pers, caractéristiques des êtres d'exception. L'astre céleste ne choisissait pas n'importe qui pour le servir. Il fallait tout de même représenter son élégance. Alors, je n'allais pas m'embarrasser du fait que les autres puissent voir mes avantages. Si ça les dérangeait, je n'en avais rien à faire. Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas regarder.

Mon frère me considéra, gêné, avant de me lancer une robe noire et mon sac. De ce monde, seulement lui me manquerait. C'était la seule personne qui me comprenait : il est ma famille. Je lui sautai au cou. Il vacilla un peu avant de me serrer très fort contre lui. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues blanches. On me rappela à l'ordre. Je lâchai mon frère. Lui, il n'avait pas cédé, mais on pouvait quand même apercevoir que ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau. Il fit glisser un bracelet à mon poignet. Je détestais les adieux. Même si je réussissais ma mission, il y aura toujours un siècle qui nous séparait.

Après avoir séché mes quelques larmes d'un geste de main, je me dirigeai vers le pentacle. Je fis une ultime prière silencieuse à la lune. Avec ma chance, je pourrais bien être pulvérisée par le voyage ou… pire! C'est avec la peur au ventre que j'indiquai que j'étais prête. Les sorciers se rassemblèrent près de moi. Ils marmonnaient des paroles intelligibles. Pendant leur longue litanie, le pentagramme brilla d'une forte lumière rouge. La peur me serra la poitrine. Avant de ne plus en avoir l'occasion, je jetai un dernier regard à mon frère. Je sombrai dans le néant en quittant 2014 pour le 19e siècle, pour un prince fou et un cœur qui ne battait pas.

_Fin du 19__e __siècle, quelque part sur les rives de la Normandie, _

Une demoiselle de 20 ans amassait du blé dans le champ derrière la maison de ses parents. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blond pâle presque blancs. Ses bouclettes lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée par les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux, on aurait cru deux morceaux d'or pur. Elle fixa le rivage et s'interrogea sur quand elle pourrait partir. Quoiqu'elle soit en âge de se marier, la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais reçu aucune demande. Elle priait pourtant tous les soirs pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer son grand amour. Une de ses amies lui avait dit, en rigolant, que les hommes étaient intimidés par sa beauté. Dans son idiotie, son amie lui souffla même qu'elle pourrait faire jalouser une déesse. La demoiselle l'avait sermonnée. Il ne faut jamais prononcer de telles paroles, elle apporte toujours du malheur.

Combien fut sa surprise aujourd'hui, quand un individu vint briser sa monotonie! Il était classe, bien habiller. Il portait un costume noir et un haut de forme pour cacher sa chevelure ébène. Il était gracieux avec de belles manières. La demoiselle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : le fait que l'inconnu soit particulièrement charmant. L'homme lui baisa la main. Elle sentit ses joues virées aux cramoisies. L'étranger se présenta comme un noble portugais. Elle vit son père au loin qui lui souriait. La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Elle devina quand Tyki Mikk demanda sa main en mariage.

Elle crut que son cœur avait arrêté de battre. Dès le lendemain, elle était dans un carrosse en direction de la Pologne avec son fiancé. Enfin, elle commençait vraiment sa vie. De la fenêtre, elle faisait des signes d'au revoir à ses amies et à sa famille. Ensuite débuta son long voyage. Le seul son qu'elle pouvait discerner était celui des roues qui se prenaient dans les roches du chemin de campagne. Il y avait comme un malaise. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi parler. La jeune fille, lasse du silence pesant, le rompit entamant la conversation.

Elle lui demanda tout simplement comment était la Pologne. Il lui répondit au début sans trop d'enthousiasme, mais voyant qu'elle était vraiment fascinée, il y prit plaisir. Il se perdit dans la discussion et finit par converser de ses nombreux voyages. Bien sûr, il évita l'aspect travail ce qui aurait pu jeter un certain malaise… Il se prit à aimer sa compagnie. Comme il appréciait celle d'Eaz, Crack et Momo. Il lui proposa même une partie de poker qu'elle déclina poliment. Il comprit que sa première impression était fausse, elle ne désirait pas le luxe comme il le croyait, mais de l'aventure loin de la monotonie de sa vie quotidienne. Si c'était ce qu'elle désirait, elle ne serait pas déçue. Il s'aperçut qu'elle était douce et gentille. Il était presque triste de ce qui allait se produire… Presque!

La fiancée finit par s'endormir la joue collée sur la vitre froide du carrosse. À son réveil, elle se disait que l'on avait dû faire halte, car elle vit, à quelques centimètres d'elle, une enfant qui la fixait de ses jolis yeux dorés. La demoiselle sursauta ce qui fit rire l'inconnu qui s'écrasa sur le coussin à la gauche de Tyki qui lui fit un soupir d'exaspération quant à l'attitude de sa jeune sœur. La nouvelle venue, pleine d'enthousiasme, s'exclama :

— Ah qu'elle est belle! Elle fera une parfaite Noé de la puissance.

La gamine sautillait. On y voyait vraiment le petit enfant démoniaque pendant que la pauvre demoiselle la fixait avec incompréhension.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Tyki.

Ce fut ce soir-là que le cauchemar commença et ce fut cette nuit-là que la Noé de la puissance, Psyché*, naquit.

_Fin du 19__e __siècle, quelque part en Espagne,_

Une jeune femme se promenait dans les rues de Madrid. Dans cette nuit sombre, on ne pouvait qu'entendre le son de ses bottes sur la roche de la ruelle. On aurait juré qu'elle était seule. Pourtant, un peu plus loin, un homme légèrement âgé l'épiait. Il était crasseux. Ça se voyait bien que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il mendiait. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la demoiselle de 19 ans.

La jeune adulte avait les cheveux roux pâles. Non pas pâles… Mais plutôt d'un orangé vif comparable à la couleur d'une citrouille. Ils étaient raides et tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa chevelure était taillée d'une façon négligée. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang au centre et noirs à l'extrémité. Quand vous déposiez votre attention sur elle, la première chose que vous voyiez n'était ni ses iris écarlates, ni sa tignasse orange, mais bien une terrible cicatrice. Trois griffes qui lui traversaient en diagonale du haut sourcil droit au bout de son menton à gauche. En contraste, la jeune fille avait des traits juvéniles. On ne lui donnait qu'une quinzaine d'années malgré ses 19 ans.

Si on réussissait à arrêter de lui fixer le visage et qu'on regardait plutôt sa tenue, une veste noire sans manches, qui étaient si longues qu'elle touchait presque le sol, on pouvait bien voir qu'elles avaient été arrachées, car elles encombraient. La veste était tapissée de signes étranges et, bien en évidence, d'une croix de rosaire. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un pantalon noir, déchiré à quelques endroits signe d'une usure du temps. Encore plus bas, on observait des bottes grossières qui lui montaient jusqu'au haut milieu du tibia avec un léger talon qui lui permettait, à sa petite taille, de gagner quelques centimètres. Autre chose que sa tenue, elle avait un tatouage. Il s'étalait le long de son bras droit. Le dessin ne représentait rien de particulier mis à part de simples traits courbés noirs. Par-dessus ses lignes, il y avait une croix rouge sang.

Quand la damoiselle aperçut le clochard, elle se figea. L'homme changea d'apparence. Il devint gris et rond couvert de canons. Il gardait une sorte de visage prisonnier dans la souffrance. Il fit feu sur la dame. Le nuage de poussière que créa l'explosion prit un certain temps avant de se dissiper, mais quand il s'effaça, la fille n'était plus là.

Plus loin, l'Akuma remarqua une lumière verte. C'était le bras de la jeune femme. Il brillait comme le cercle qui venait jaillir devant elle. Une croix couleur émeraude fit son apparition au milieu. La crucifie produisit des flammes qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Quand l'éclat disparut, un squelette avait pris la place. Le monstre avait une corde autour du cou. Il portait un pantalon en lambeaux comme s'il avait été enterré longtemps. Sur sa tête, il y avait un sac qui lui cachait les yeux parce qu'on l'avait pendu en bas d'un pont pour châtiment d'un crime qu'il avait commis antérieurement. Il avait un trou au niveau de la bouche pour que l'on puisse bien entendre ses cris. Le niveau un avait la chance d'apercevoir le Pendu, la créature de l'innocence Créance. La brute lança un cri qui glaçait le sang avant de sauter sur l'Akuma qui mourût écrasé.

Bientôt, d'autres bêtes de millénaire vinrent tapisser le ciel de leur présence. Cette fois, ce fut des niveaux 2 (au moins quatre!) suivi d'un niveau 3. Le Pendu ne ferait pas l'affaire. L'exorciste invoqua un nouvel être. Du même manège naquit une forme humanoïde toute noire sans visage. On pouvait seulement discerner les jambes, la tête et ses quatre bras. Chacune de ses mains tenait une épée. On ne pouvait déceler que l'ombre de l'objet. Seule la lumière de la lune permettait de le distinguer. Devant les ténèbres de la nuit, il était invisible. Créance venait de faire apparaitre l'un de ses êtres les plus puissants l'Ombre et ce dernier se joignit à la fête.

Le combat dura des heures. L'ennui avait fini par gagner l'exorciste. Une fois le niveau trois vaincu, ce fut un déferlement d'akumas qui étaient broyés par ces créatures. Tout de même, à la fin de la bataille, le Pendu avait perdu son bras, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'être, car il s'en était servi pour frapper ses ennemis. L'exorciste détourna son regard du spectacle quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier :

— MAÎTRE! MAÎTRE! MAÎTRE!

Une tête brune apparut sur le haut d'une maison avoisinant le lieu du combat. C'était un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui la fixait de ses yeux brun profond. Il sembla soulagé de voir la femme intacte.

— Maréchal Meryl Shore! Il y a une autre attaque d'Akuma dans le centre-ville.

La dame bâilla avant de grimper sur les épaules du Pendu. « La nuit va être encore longue », pensa-t-elle. Puis, ils disparurent dans les ténèbres.

*Psyché : inspiré du mythe grec du même nom

**Voilà le prologue de ma première fic**

**Merci à ceux qui me liront**


	2. Comment prendre le train sans argent

******Disclaimer: l'univers**_****** et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à ****Hoshino Katsura**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

**Comment prendre le train sans argent**

_Les sorcières qui peuvent utiliser la magie de la lune ont le pouvoir de se transformer en animaux soit le hibou, le loup, la chauve-souri ainsi que le léopard des neiges. Tous les animaux de cette liste sont des créatures de la nuit. C'est probablement pour ça que l'astre céleste les a choisis._

* * *

Une sensation de froid contre ma joue m'indiquait que j'étais face contre terre. Une feuille humide me chatouilla le visage. Une odeur de terre mouillée me monta au nez. Je me relevai péniblement. Mes muscles étaient endoloris, signe de ma course des derniers jours. Je regardai si j'étais entière. Ma robe était tachée de poussière, mais récupérable et mon bracelet pendouillait à mon bras. Je le serai contre moi pour me rassurer. J'étais heureuse de ne pas l'avoir perdu. C'était ma porte d'entrée pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre du moins, une partie. C'était une simple chaine d'argent auquel était accrochée une pierre d'un rocher venu du ciel. Je fixai mon regard sur ma robe. Je soupirai. Je me mis à frotter mes mains frénétiquement sur le tissu pour faire tomber les feuilles mortes et la terre qui se cramponnait désespérément mes vêtements.

J'osai ensuite m'attarder sur ce qui m'entourait. J'étais encore dans la même clairière. Elle n'avait rien de différent, sauf peut-être l'absence de mes confrères. J'observai les alentours avec attention, avec l'espoir d'apercevoir un réel changement d'avec les années 2000, mais je ne remarquai absolument rien. Je m'attendais presque à trouver mon frère derrière un buisson, tout en riant de moi, me disant que j'étais bien stupide de m'être fait prendre à un tel piège. Je soupirai en voyant qu'il n'en fut rien et je commençai à marcher. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je continuai à avancer. Les feuilles humides me chatouillaient les orteils. Je levai le pied quelques fois pour me débarrasser de ces dernières qui s'occupaient entre mes doigts de pied.

J'espérais que je pourrais mettre la main sur une ville… Si j'avais fait un bond de 129 ans, peut-être qu'elle pouvait être encore intacte. En 2014, il ne restait plus que des carcasses de civilisation, car la terre ne prend pas de temps à reprendre son dû et le combat incessant n'avait pas pris de temps à détruire toute trace d'humanité. Dans certains livres, il y était écrit que cette région avait été exploitée pour ses mines. Alors j'avais bon espoir de tomber sur la civilisation dans les parages.

J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais marché sans savoir où j'allais, mais je finis par trouver la sortie du couvert rassurant de la forêt. J'en restais le souffle coupé. Il y avait tant de vie. C'était absolument différent de la vie sauvage. Le bruit rassurant du vent dans les feuilles des arbres ou encore des animaux était remplacé par un brouhaha de paroles incessantes. Plein d'humains marchaient dans un village qui n'était ni détruit ni ravagé par la nature. Je soupirai. Je ne connaissais rien à une telle vie, mais je devais pourtant préserver ce monde.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de m'avancer dans l'inconnu. Je déambulais parmi les maisons. Les gens ne cessaient de me dévisager. Il faut dire que mon état était assez pitoyable. J'étais abimée par plusieurs jours de course et de marche. J'avais beau essayer de me faire toute petite, rien n'y faisait. Je ne passais pas inaperçue. Je fixai fermement mes pieds tout en me dirigeant vers l'endroit ou il était indiqué « gare ».

Un vieux conteur m'avait parlé de ces mystérieux endroits, quand par hasard, mon clan était passé près d'un rail de chemin de fer à peu près intact. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque j'avais rêvé de voir une telle invention de mes propres yeux. Aujourd'hui j'en étais beaucoup moins enchanté. Je devais avouer que la perspective de devoir monter dans cet engin cracheur de fumer ne me faisait guère plaisir.

Je voyais plein de gens faire la file devant l'endroit où il y était inscrit «guichet». Je me plaçai derrière l'un d'eux. Rapidement, d'autres personnes vinrent m'empêcher toute fuite. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les gens. Si l'on m'avait laissé le choix, je ne serais pas ici à tenter de sauver le monde. Je serais perdue entre les arbres et la lune à écouter la musique de la nature.

J'étais enfin devant le guichet, mais j'avais oublié un détail : il me manquait quelque chose dont on n'avait pas besoin quand l'on vivait perdu avec les animaux. Je n'avais pas d'argent. Je commençais à paniquer et les personnes qui attendaient derrière moi, elles, commençaient à s'impatienter.

Quand j'allais dire je ne sais quelle sornette pour m'en sortir, un homme passa devant moi. Il prit cinq billets pour le train. Il m'en tendit un, me prie le bras et nous nous éloignâmes. Je le suivis sans rien dire. J'étais tellement surpris que je n'osais même pas m'enfuir.

— Il ne faut surtout pas me remercier, me dit-il avec sarcasme et un magnifique sourire qui me coupa le souffle.

— Merci, soufflai-je si doucement que je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il m'avait entendue.

— Mais de rien! Allez, suis-moi.

Il me tira doucement sur le bras pour m'inciter à avancer. J'examinai l'homme qui m'avait sauvé. Mon héros avait les cheveux noirs en bataille. Il était vêtu d'une salopette délabrée. L'inconnu portait aussi de grosses lunettes qui m'empêchaient de voir ses yeux. Il avait une étrange aura grise au reflet d'orée. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais une de cette couleur. Je crois que dès cet instant j'aurai dû me méfier de lui. Ça m'aurait évité des ennuis! Mais quel aurait été le but de mon voyage sans problèmes? Il serait bien moins amusant. Pour revenir à mon sauveur, il m'attirait. L'inconnu était mystérieux et quand il parlait, j'étais obnubilée par sa voix. Il avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, peut-être même de dangereux.

Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il m'avait sauvée. Je ne crois pas que c'était la coutume d'acheter un billet de train à une parfaite inconnue. Je pris une grande respiration avant de poser la question qui me taraudait :

— Eu… Pourquoi?

— Pourquoi vous avoir acheté un billet?

— Mais c'est évidant, il me semble! Vous aviez l'air si égarée et un parfait gentleman ne peut pas laisser une jolie demoiselle perdue, me dit-il tout en me donnant un autre magnifique sourire. Je devins immédiatement rouge.

— Tu n'as rien d'un gentleman, mon ami, lança un mineur qui se dirigeait dans notre direction.

— Dis-nous si l'on te dérange, grogna un autre mineur qui tenait la main d'un enfant.

Il me présenta alors à ces trois nouveaux personnages. Il y avait un jeune enfant qui semblait regarder avec admiration mon sauveur. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Momo si j'avais bien compris. Les deux autres s'appelaient Eaz et Crack. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui était qui. Mon héros, lui, s'appelait Tyki. Tyki? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part? Mais où?

Ils me proposèrent de faire un bout de chemin avec eux. Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais refuser : tout de même, ils m'avaient payé le ticket et après tout je ne voulais pas marcher jusqu'à la Congrégation de l'Ombre d'autant que je commence à avoir froid aux pieds.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au train. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer des œillades soupçonneuses à la machine.

— La première fois que l'on monte dans un train, miss?

Je lançais un regard semi-suppliant, semi-menaçant à Tyki qui venait de poser la question et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de me tendre la main. Je poussai la main de mon sauveur, vexée, avant de rejoindre Eaz qui me faisait signe de m'assoir près de lui. J'entendis Tyki rire de ma réaction derrière mon dos.

Ils discutèrent de leur travail à la mine. Je faisais semblant de les écouter en hochant la tête bêtement. La première partie du voyage fut longue. Mes compagnons se sentaient obligés de discuter avec moi. Surtout Eaz et Crack qui avaient l'air de vouloir ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Tyki, lui, nous écoutait parler. Il semblait réellement s'intéresser à la situation quand Crack me questionna sur mes vêtements.

— J'ai couru…

— À en perdre tes bottes?, rigola Eaz.

— Tu devais vraiment être en retard, se moqua gentiment Crack.

— Où tu fuyais un monstre, me questionna le Momo.

— Voyons, ça n'existe pas les monstres gamins, le rassura Eaz.

— Bien sûr que ça existe les monstres, vous êtes juste trop aveugles pour les voir, me murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je vis Tyki qui me regardait intensément. M'avait-il entendue? J'espérais bien que non. Nous ne nous lâchions pas des yeux dans un duel silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourna de moi pour se mêler à la discussion.

— Et le monstre des mines Eaz, dit Tyki avec un grand sourire. Tu t'en souviens?

— On m'avait dit que l'on ne parlait plus de cette histoire, grogna l'intéressé gêné.

— C'est la fois où tu as cru à un fantôme à cause d'une simple chauve-sourie ça, rigola Crack.

— Mmmm…

Tout le monde ria de la réaction d'Eaz. Je souris franchement contente que le sujet de conversation se soit détourné de moi.

Tyki jouait machinalement avec des cartes. Je crois qu'il attendait qu'une victime se présente. J'avais refusé de jouer poliment comme je n'avais rien à parier. Les deux imbéciles m'avaient bien proposé de parier mes vêtements, mais Tyki et moi les avons fusillés du regard.

Une victime se présentait un peu plus tard. Elle avait l'air désorientée et on aurait dit un lointain cousin du compte Dracula avec son apparence étrange. Le pauvre se fit plumer. Tyki me fit cadeau de ses bottes. Elles étaient trop grandes, mais très confortables. C'était fini : je n'aurais plus froid aux pieds. J'eus tout de même un peu pitié pour la victime. Il pleurait à chaude larme. Le pauvre se fit dépouiller pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que deux étrangers entrèrent dans la pièce. Je l'avais reconnu d'emblée Allen Walker et Lavi, le futur Bookman. Le pauvre étrange inconnu devait être Arystar Krory. Il portait des habits d'exorciste. Cependant, Krory lui ne portait qu'un simple caleçon. Je souris à la vue des nouveaux venus. J'aurai moins de problèmes que je pensais à trouver la Congrégation de l'ombre. Il me suffirait de les suivre. Allen proposa à Tyki de faire une partie contre son veston. À ma grande surprise, l'exorciste les pluma tous. Quand il demanda à Krory, en larme, s'il avait tout récupéré, il me pointa du doigt en murmurant :

— Mes bottes…

— Jeunes filles, que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de cartes. Les vêtements de tes amis contre ses bottes. Le jeune exorciste me fit un sourire diabolique qui me glaça le sang.

Sans un regard pour « mes amis », je me levai d'un bon et quittai le wagon. Quoi! Je les aimais, moi, ses bottes… Je rentrai dans une autre section du train. Je recherchais, avec attention, un banc vide et isolé. J'avais ouvert la bouche bien assez souvent aujourd'hui. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, je finis par en trouver un. Je pris place au bord de la fenêtre.

Je regardai le paysage défilé jusqu'à ce que j'atteignis la station de la mine dont on m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je ne pus résister. J'ouvris la fenêtre et commençai à regarder au tour. En avant, Tyki parlait avec Allen. Il avait récupéré ses vêtements. Je fus légèrement soulagé. Le train se mit en marche. Quand je passai devant Tyki, je criai :

— Merci!

— Traîtresse, me lança-t-il en retour avec un grand sourire.

J'étais certaine que j'allais le revoir. Croyez-moi, les sorcières de lune ont une excellente intuition. Je finis par m'endormir contre la vitre. Je me réveillai quand le train arriva en gare. Je débarquai du train et me mis à la chasse de mes trois proies. Elles ne furent pas longues à trouver.

* * *

Elle attendait sagement dans un coin sombre de la gare. Le train était en retard et cela l'énervait, mais venir le chercher dans un endroit paumé l'énervait encore plus. Le téléphone se mit à sonner désespérément. Il cria cinq coups avant que quelqu'un le calme. Elle vit, alors, le minier saisir le combiné. Il écouta les directives avant de se tourner vers ses amis. — On m'appelle ailleurs!, s'excusa-t-il avec disons une certaine candeur.

— Encore une « Mission secrète »?! C'est souvent en ce moment!, s'exclama l'homme blond en colère. On aurait presque pu voir des cornes lui pousser tellement il était en colère.

— Tant pis! On y va, renchéri l'homme à la tuque qui lui n'avait pas l'air de s'en offenser. — J'suis navré les gars, s'excusa à nouveau le pauvre travailleur. La dame cachée regarda les trois ouvriers s'éloigner avec satisfaction. Elle vit tout de même l'enfant masqué se retourner pour demander à son ami de revenir vite avec des cadeaux. L'homme lui sourit avant de faire un signe de main. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vu. Alors elle se dévoila. La dame avait la peau grise. Son front était orné d'une couronne de stigmates étoilés. Ses cheveux étaient blond pâle, presque blancs et elle avait les yeux dorés comme le jeune minier, malgré que ce dernier les cachait derrière une épaisse paire de lunettes.

— Comment vas-tu ma chère Psyché?, s'enquit l'ouvrier en voyant la Noé approcher.

— Bof… vous savez Tyki, Cross n'y est pas allé de main morte.

— Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous en plaindre à l'habitude.

Le compte de Mikk s'avança vers sa sœur et lui embrassa la joue.

— Vous m'avez manqué ma chère épouse.

La Noé de la puissance tiqua à ces mots ce qui fit rire celui du plaisir. Officiellement, c'était un couple de mariés excentriques qui préférait voyager plutôt que d'assister à toutes ces soirées mondaines. Ils se cachaient derrière ce prétexte pour accomplir leur travail de Noé. Les nobles ne pouvaient plus reprocher à Tyki de ne pas prendre une de leurs filles pour épouse et Psyché avait un point de chute luxueux pour quand elle était fatiguée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas son jeune mari, mais probablement que c'était le Noé dont elle trouvait sa compagnie plus agréable. Cependant, cette mascarade l'écœurait et Tyki le savait. Il adorait jouer avec elle.

— On peut aller manger un morceau d'abord, me demanda Tyki tout en plaçant son bras sale sur les épaules de sa compagne. Elle se dégagea comme si ce dernier avait la peste. Elle épousseta son épaule avec dégout. Psyché porta un regard accusateur à la tenue du noble, avant de rétorquer :

— Mets donc quelque chose de plus décent. Je ne dînerais pas avec toi autrement. Le Noé du plaisir fit l'un de ses sourires les plus éblouissants en mettant une tenue plus décente. Psyché lui lança son haut de forme. Il l'attrapa et l'enfila.


	3. Ne pas être une exorciste

**Voilà la suite!**

**Le chapitre est beaucoup moins long que les précédents. Désolée! Il faut le voir comme un chapitre de transition.**

**Disclaimer : ****l'univers**_** et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Ne pas être une exorciste

_On forge aux magiciens les plus talentueux une arme qui est à la fois symbolique et unique. C'est à ce moment qu'ils acquièrent le titre de sorcier ou de sorcière._

* * *

Je suivais les trois exorcistes dans le dédale de la ville. J'étais mal à l'aise. Bien que le soleil se soit couché il y a de ça quelques heures, la cité grouillait de vie. Je me sentais toute petite dans cette agitation. J'étais loin de la solitude… de la forêt.

J'avais rêvé, à de nombreuses reprises, de voir la vie citadine. La perspective était beaucoup moins enchanteresse que dans mon imagination. Les gens étaient d'une morosité et d'un ennui… Ils ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment des autres. Ils marchaient sans vraiment se remarquer au contraire de moi qui apercevais tout le monde et j'avais l'impression d'être étouffée par ce flot continu de personnes. C'était un vrai piège ces rues bondées. Sans mes caractéristiques, je pense que suivre les trois exorcistes ce serait avéré inimaginable surtout pour une novice comme moi.

— Faites attention!, me hurla un homme qui venait de me heurter.

Je lui rendis un regard mauvais tout en me frottant frénétiquement le bras. Je n'aimais pas que les autres me touchent. Je me sentais toujours menacée ou attaquée quand on pénétre mon espace vital. Je portai ensuite mon attention sur les exorcistes. D'ailleurs, une des cibles que j'avais prise en chasse dit à ses compagnons :

— Ne vous retournez pas, mais je crois qu'on est suivi.

C'était le roux borgne qui avait parlé. Il avait énoncé sa réflexion haut et fort de manière à ce que je l'entende malgré la distance. Je m'arrêtai nette. Je me rendis compte de la ridiculité de la situation. Je venais de leur indiquer que je les pistais bel et bien ou du moins que je me sentais visée par cette constatation. Ma première expérience de filature n'était vraiment pas un succès. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

Alors, je tentai de sauver la mise. Je repris, ma marche les dépassant tout en lançant un regard plein de menaces au rouquin qui ricana en retour. Puis, je tournai à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre un peu loin sans pour autant perdre les exorcistes de vue.

C'est à ce moment que je remarquai que d'autres personnes que moi, des êtres à l'aura sombre, chassaient les mêmes proies. Je ne lâchai plus des yeux les six Akumas qui eux aussi avaient trouvé leur cible. Il y avait trois monstres de niveau deux et les autres étaient de simples niveaux un. Je me décidai à les suivre. Ils paraissaient avoir une meilleure expérience que moi en filature, mais ils étaient trop bêtes pour remarquer ma présence.

Il m'apparaissait que la surprise des proies ne fut pas totale. Les créatures finirent par attaquer les exorcistes qui réagirent immédiatement à l'assaut. Ils semblaient attendre les Akumas de pied ferme. Je peux admirer la main gauche d'Allen. Elle devint énorme ce qui lui permettait de pulvériser plusieurs de ces ennemis sans grande difficulté. Le bookman Lavi fit jaillir un marteau géant et écrasa un joli monstre qui se tenait beaucoup trop près. Le vampire Krory se jeta désespérément sur le démon pour tenter de lui pomper le sang. Il avait, disons, beaucoup moins de grâce que ses deux compagnons, mais il se débrouillait tout de même. Il avait l'air de bien s'en sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'un ennemi essaya d'attaquer Lavi par-derrière.

Je réagis au quart de tour. J'attrapai la pierre de lune accrochée à mon poignet. Elle se transforma en un bâton noir gravé et à l'extrémité trônaient deux têtes de dragon qui se disputent un rubis. Je bondis pour atterrir entre le bookman et l'Akuma. Je donnai un coup puissant de sceptre au sol. Un immense écho suivit le son du bâton heurtant le plancher. Un énorme bouclier d'énergie se dressa entre le démon et moi. Le monstre se cogna violemment et fut désorienté assez longtemps pour que Lavi puisse le détruire. Par la suite, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour anéantir les quelques créatures qui posaient encore problème.

Les trois exorcistes détournèrent le regard d'où, il y avait quelques instants, gisait le dernier Akuma pour le poser sur moi. J'eus comme un moment de panique à la vue de leurs yeux sur moi. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je pris mes jambes à mon coup.

Je les distançai en quelques minutes. Il faut dire que fuir était une seconde nature chez moi au contraire de la filature. Je n'étais pas une créature sociale. Ma poussée d'adrénaline était finie et mon élan d'héroïsme était loin derrière. Je n'avais plus le courage de rester avec mes congénères.

Voyant que j'étais loin de tout humain ou d'Akuma, je m'accotais contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me rendis maintenant compte du côté ridicule de la situation. J'étais ici après tout pour sauver le cœur précieux ou plutôt éviter la fin du monde. Il faudrait bien un jour que je confronte un exorciste. Une poubelle bougea non loin de moi ce qui me fit sursauter. Alors un chat sortit derrière. Je me penchai légèrement pour le caresser.

-Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas?

Je maugréais contre les chefs du futur qui auraient pu choisir un bien meilleur représentant que moi. Le chat prit les jambes à son coup sans raison apparente.

Alors, une chose d'étrange se produisit. Les gens que je fuyais il y a quelques instants se déposaient devant moi sur le maillet imposant de Lavi. J'entendis ce dernier, lâcher un « Strike » quand son regard se posa sur moi pour m'examiner. Allen et Krory soupirèrent avant de déporter, à leurs tours, leur attention sur moi. J'eus le goût de m'enfuir à nouveau, mais je me retins, campant fermement mes pieds au sol pour ne pas être tentée de mettre les voiles. C'était fou à quel point ces exorcistes m'intimidaient! Ce fut Allen qui me parla en premier, car le dénommé Lavi était encore en train de baver sur moi.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je me présente : Allen Walker et eux ce sont Arystar Krory (le concerné me fit un signe). Celui qui fait l'idiot là-bas c'est…

Le jeune bookman coupa court aux présentations. Il me saisit la main et me fit un sourire charmeur avant de prononcer :

— Enchanté, je me présente : Lavi!, dit-il tout en comblant la distance entre lui et moi.

Je fus surpris par le comportement du séducteur. Malgré le fait que je vivais dans une communauté, je n'étais pas habituée à tout ce qui touchait aux relations entre humains ou à toute forme de contact en faite. J'étais accoutumée au fait d'être seule et tous les rapprochements avaient tendance à me dégouter. Je réagis violemment. Je saisis mon bâton qui n'avait pas retrouvé son apparence de pierre et l'envoyai au visage de Lavi. Le jeune homme, surpris, se trouva face contre terre. Krory et Allen éclatèrent de rire. Moi, je me contentais de soupirer. Lavi qui ne put se satisfaire de se taire dit :

— Voilà une lointaine cousine de Yû…

Je lui écrasai sa main avec mes nouvelles bottes. Lavi lâcha un léger cri de douleur. Je n'étais pas très heureuse d'être comparée à ce personnage antisocial au passé tragique. Si un autre m'avait fait la remarque, je l'aurais peut-être mieux pris, mais après tout, c'est tout ce que j'étais. Cependant, le rouquin m'exaspérait royalement et je venais à peine de le rencontrer. Je lui souris et lui répliquai avec sarcasme :

— Enchantée, mon nom est Aléra!

— Enchanté Aléra, me répondit Allen tout en me faisant un sourire magnifique.

— Dis, c'est toi la fille du train?

C'était Krory qui avait parlé. Il fixait mes bottes qui venaient de lui donner la réponse à sa question. Allen et moi ignorions ce dernier. L'albinos me portait toute son attention quand il m'expliqua ce que j'étais censé être. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs me dévisagea légèrement compatissant quand il m'annonça que je devrais les suivre jusqu'à la Congrégation. Involontairement, j'eus un geste de recul.

* * *

**J'ai remarqué que j'ai 40 vus. Je suis contente de savoir que quelques personnes ont vu et peut-être lu mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaît.**


End file.
